The Worst Wish in History: Broly's Resurrection
by BLS91090
Summary: A devastating wish in the DBZ universe causes a crossover of epic proportions! Join Goku, Vegeta, Issei, Rias, Beerus and others in this ultimate fantasy! Super Saiyan 4 will be rebooted. Goku won't have God ki in this particular story. Features overpowered DxD characters to make it more fair. Rated T for violence and language. Co-written with 'DemonHide'.
1. Chapter 1

It has been close to a year since the God of Destruction Beerus came to Earth in search of the Super Saiyan God. He was successful in finding such a being, but he ultimately was disappointed in the Saiyan's power, in comparison to his own. The Earth was in grave danger of being destroyed for good by the mighty Beerus, if it wasn't for the one Saiyan named Goku who briefly transformed into the Super Saiyan God. Even though he couldn't defeat Beerus, Goku had managed to befriend him instead, and brought peace and prosperity to the planet once again.

Time after time, Goku and his fellow Z Fighters overcame several threats that attempted to destroy humanity. It seemed that finally after all this time, the planet would never again face another evil that would bring it close to annihilation. Unfortunately, there was a terrible evil that would soon emerge, and neither the Earth's inhabitants nor the universe had foreseen it.

An alien-like spaceship was fast approaching Earth. Inside of said ship was a green alien soldier who used to serve Paragus, a Saiyan that survived the destruction of Planet Vegeta at the hands of Frieza. This soldier's power level was very low, so he would be no threat to any of Earth's mightiest heroes. However, this soldier had no intention of destroying anything on his own. He had one goal in mind, and would stop at nothing to make sure it would come to fruition.

Meanwhile, at Kami's Lookout, the Z Fighters were enjoying a nice quiet time together. With no villains trying to destroy the world, Goku and the others finally felt at peace.

* * *

Elsewhere in another dimension, an entirely different group of fighters were training for their next battle. Issei Hyoudou had recently defeated the mighty Vali, and things overall seemed to be going well for the Occult Research Club.

"Keep your guard up, Issei!" A blonde-haired swordsman faced off against a boy his own age.

"Shut up, Kiba. You'll never get past me!" Issei, the boy in question, stood ready with an crimson-colored right arm in the form of a gauntlet. He wielded great power that he was still learning to fully control.

Within the gauntlet rested a legendary dragon of the name Ddraig. An ancient creature, it lent his great power to the boy and spoke to him telepathically when needed. Today, however, it watched knowingly.

"Haaaa!" Yuuto Kiba struck with his sword. It was blocked, launching hot sparks in every direction. The sword was only one of many. Kiba had an ability, one unique to him. He could create any number and any type of sword to aid him in battle, using them as projectiles or in the traditional manner.

"Don't give up, Issei!" A sweet voice on the sidelines cheered the defender. This girl, named Asia Argento, had a passive and friendly character, as innocent as she was naive. Her role could not be replaced, however, for she wielded healing magic.

Overseeing the battle from a nearby lounge chair was the leader of this group of fighters, the President of the Occult Research Club, the beautiful and radiant Rias Gremory. She sipped her tea casually, watching with interest. Her fire-red hair drew awe and envy from all. More importantly, her magic was powerful and versatile, able to damage and protect as needed.

"Would you like another cup?" Her aide attended to her needs. The Vice President of the club and best friend of its leader had a warm kettle in her hand. Well-endowed in many respects, her sleek black hair flowed over an attractive figure. Daughter of fallen angel and demon, Akeno Himejima's power was destructive unlike any other. She had shown fear to her enemies, but warm kindness to her friends.

As the battle continued, the participants became tired and slowed their movements. A small girl stepped in to give them a break. "That's enough you two. You're getting sloppy." Koneko was the smallest of them all, but she concealed immense physical strength in her small frame. Crushing concrete and trees was no issue, and she did it often. Her expressions and emotions did not often come to light, but she cared about everyone in her own way.

Today was to be another ordinary but rewarding day of training. They would soon realize that fate had something else in store.

* * *

Unknowingly to the mighty Z Fighters, the mysterious alien spaceship landed in a remote desert location on Earth. The suspicious green soldier exited the ship and looked around. "So, this is Earth. Not bad, I must say. Now then, let's take a look at my radar." He pulled out a circle-shaped radar from his pocket. This so-called radar would allow him to find the location of Earth's 7 Dragonballs. He had to work fast though, because at any given time, he could be found by warriors too powerful for him to handle.

After searching the planet with a somewhat "low profile", he did manage to find the 7 Dragonballs, at the cost of breaking a few bones and taking several injuries while trying to find the legendary artifacts. Anything in his way didn't matter in the end, just as long as he could still have his ultimate and deadly wish. He cared more about the Eternal Dragon granting his wish than his own life.

Once the Dragonballs were placed in a lone grassy field, the green soldier prepared to summon the dragon. "Eternal Dragon, by your name, I summon you forth: Shenron!"

The sky had turned dark rather quickly. The Z Fighters on the Lookout noticed this right way.

"Someone's summoned Shenron!" Goku was confused as to who could have done this. Anyone who was capable of this were all present on the Lookout!

"What's going on...?" Vegeta looked just as confused as his friend/rival.

"I am Shenron. I shall grant you any two wishes. Tell me them, now!" The dragon appeared, and mightier than ever.

"Hahahaha! Shenron, the mighty dragon. I have waited countless years for this day to come. At last, I shall show the universe true terror!" The soldier was almost too relieved to see the dragon in person.

Shenron was waiting. "What is your first wish? Speak now!"

"I have two wishes, eh? Well, I only need one. I want you to resurrect the one called 'Broly' who currently resides in Hell!" The green soldier was insane with his own kind of happiness.

"While I am obliged to grant your wish since you summoned me, I must warn you of the consequences of such a wish. Are you sure of this?" Shenron was serious as a heart-attack about this issue.

"Yes, I'm sure! Revive Broly!" The soldier threw his right fist in the air.

"Very well then. Your wish is granted!" Shenron's eyes started to glow red.

And thus, the worst wish in history and the beginning of despair. The gates of Hell briefly opened, allowing one certain soul to pass through and live once again! Along the way of returning to Earth, the evil soul could be heard laughing maniacally. The immense energy required to release such a fearsome being from the fiery depths had consequences beyond their own dimension...

* * *

A rift opened in the sky above the entire Occult Research Club members. The fighters looked up in horror at this out-of-the-blue portal.

"What the hell is that?!" Issei was the first to point and yell.

"Stay away from it! Everyone, with me!" Rias did her duty as the leader and called everyone to her side.

Koneko held on to Asia, keeping her from flying away in the force of the rift. "It's getting stronger! I can't hold on!"

Akeno spred her wings and flapped them furiously to counter the effect. "It's not working!"

Kiba stuck several swords into the ground and held on for dear life.

"I'll do something about it!" Issei, ever the eager hero, powered up his gauntlet. "Ddraig, help us!" He called to the ancient dragon.

"Very well." Ddraig powered up. "But know that this is unavoidable." He issued a dire warning.

As the wind picked up and the gusts grew more violent, Issei's gauntlet glowed with energy. They were already rising into the air.

"Do it, Issei! Give it all you got!" Rias gave the order.

Issei fired the shot. A cannon-blast erupted from his gauntlet and into the portal.

"It didn't work!" Koneko yelled in a rare instance of expression.

The ORC fighters were sucked into the void. Would they survive the journey? Where would they come out, if at all? The screams were an ill omen.

* * *

"Hey, what's that?" Goku pointed at the sky.

"A portal? What's the meaning of this?" Vegeta clenched his fists.

Ready to battle, the Z Fighters were not prepared for what came next.

"Kyaaaaa!" Asia was the first to fall from the rift, followed by the rest of the ORC.

"What the-? It's humans!" Gohan acted fast, followed by his dad.

"Blast it, I guess I have no choice." Vegeta flew to their aid.

With one under each arm, the Z Fighters gently landed on Kami's Lookout with the new arrivals.

"Holy crap, I thought we were goners!" Issei kissed the ground in appreciation.

"Thanks for the rescue. But who are you guys?" Kiba asked an important question.

"Wait. Where's Akeno?" Rias looked around for the Vice President.

"Don't touch me, you old man!" Akeno was fighting off Vegeta, who was just simply trying to help.

"Ouch, hey, cut it out! I'm trying to save you, stupid girl!" Vegeta was getting angrier by the second.

"I don't need your saving, I can already fly! Let me go!" Akeno continued to resist.

"Is he your friend?" Koneko asked the strangers with a flat tone.

"Uh, well, friend would be a bit much." Goku rubbed his cheek nervously. "I'll tell him to quit it." He looked up at the sky. "Hey, Vegeta! Let's talk to these cool new people! They look strong!"

Vegeta was more than happy to oblige. He landed with the Z Fighters.

Akeno landed next to Rias, a little disheveled but otherwise fine.

Asia sat on the ground, confused and frightened. "Y-You won't hurt us, will you?"

"We won't, I promise. We're here to help. Can you tell us where you came from?" Goku was curious to know more about these beings from another dimension.

"We were near our home training, then this portal sucked us all inside. I don't think we're in the same dimension anymore or some shit." Issei scratched the back of his head.

Trunks, the young son of Vegeta, noted the beautiful new girls'. "They're all really pretty!"

Goten lightly punched his friend in the shoulder. "Don't say that, Trunks! They all just got here!"

Trunks just simply shrugged it off.

Vegeta stared at the new group. "That sounds like an event only possible if something devastating happened in the time and space continuum."

Gohan was surprised at this. "Look at the big brains on Vegeta. And you call me the nerd around here." He laughed.

Vegeta groaned. "Ha, whatever you say."

Gohan was interested in the power of these newcomers. "You all seem pretty strong for humans. What's the deal with you all, exactly?"

"You mean...you can sense our power level?" Kiba was interested.

"We sure can!" Goku smiled.

"That's pretty wild!" Issei was now wondering how strong these dudes were.

Rias answered Gohan's question with ease. "We are all Devils, and so we have magic powers and strength far behind normal humans. I am the leader of this group, Rias Gremory."

Gohan looked pleased at the response he got. "I suppose Devils in your world aren't quite like ones I would see in a book or something."

Rias smiled softly. "It's a bit more complex than that."

Goku looked deep in thought. "Now then, I wonder what's up with Shenron being summoned..."

"Um, Shenron?" Akeno was curious about who that was.

Goku was more than happy to explain. "Yup, he's an Eternal Dragon that can grant the summoner any wish."

"A dragon?" Issei held up his gauntlet. "You mean like Ddraig?"

Issei could see the Z Fighters were confused. After all, they were staring at a fancy arm and not much else.

"Oh, I mean the dragon in my arm. He can't grant wishes but he packs a punch!" Issei hit the air. "Literally!"

"Cool!" Trunks and Goten were mesmerized by the armor.

The rest of the Z Fighters needed a bit more to be impressed.

"So you say." Vegeta scoffed. "Just because you came out of a hole in the sky doesn't mean you can go 1 on 1 with me."

"Excuse me." Akeno took offense to that. "These are my friends you're talking to. Watch your tone, or else."

The atmosphere became tense. Everyone was still shaken up and emotions were all over the place.

Rias became the voice of reason for the ORC. "It's okay, Akeno. These people are not our enemies." She turned to the Z Fighters. "We apologize for intruding on you. If you could tell us how to go back, we'll gladly leave you alone."

"No way, you just got here!" Goku didn't want to miss an opportunity to spar with new opponents.

"What my dad means to say is that we actually don't know how." Gohan corrected him. "It was as much of a surprise for us as it was for you."

Asia whimpered. "Oh no, does that mean we'll never see home again?"

Goten tried to cheer Asia up. "Don't be sad, you can play with us!"

Trunks agreed with his friend. "Yeah! I found a neat bug in the grass, wanna see?"

Koneko stood in front of Asia. "Bugs are gross."

Goten and Trunks frowned. Here was a girl hardly taller than them trying to boss the two of them around.

Vegeta paid no mind to the shenanigans of children. "Well, what do you suppose we do about this situation? The rift is closed. Like I said earlier, something big has happened on Earth."

Just then, Issei's stomach grumbled. He chuckled.

Kiba sighed. "Sorry about that. All this excitement has worn us all out, actually."

Goku tapped his fist to his palm. "I got it! Let's eat!"

Rias agreed. "That's as good a plan as any. Looks like we'll be imposing on you." She bowed.

Goten and Trunks cheered. "Food, food, food!"

The dining hall in the lookout always seemed to be well-stocked. Goku's unending appetite was its greatest challenge, but there was enough good food to spare for everyone. It was a good opportunity to lift spirits and have everyone get introduced to one other. Not too mention find out just what the hell is happening.

* * *

The Legendary Super Saiyan known as Broly had finally risen again. He initially appeared near... the sun! That was the place where he had met his doom previously. With his new found power, he wasn't affected by the sun's extreme heat, even right up close. He laughed evilly.

Back on Earth, Shenron had to ask about the second wish. "What is your last wish?"

The green soldier thought for a moment. "Oh great dragon, I need you to bring Broly to me, now!"

Shenron had the power to do so. "Your wish shall be granted." His eyes glowed red once again.

Within a few seconds, Broly was transported to this location.

"Farewell!" Shenron's time was over and so he disappeared, and the Dragonballs scattered around the planet.

Broly was in his base form. He looked around his immediate surroundings. "I...have returned." His voice was dark and monotone.

The soldier nodded excitedly. "Indeed you have, Broly! I waited so long for you to return! Now you can show the universe what you can do!"

"Indeed. Now...I must _thank you_ for reviving me!" Broly grabbed the green soldier harshly by the neck.

"No, no, no Broly! I brought you b-back to life! I can't d-die for all my hard w-work!" The soldier was in a state of extreme fear as he was being choked to death.

"Die, now!" Broly punched the alien soldier in the face, sending his head flying from the force. Broly smirked. "Now then... time to find Kakarot!"

Broly found that he couldn't sense the energy levels of any being. This would make his journey to Goku a bit harder. However, Broly wasn't about to give up just because of that!

* * *

On the Sacred World of the Kais, Old Kai and Kibito Kai were witnessing the events through a crystal ball. They were indeed surprised by the arrival of the newcomers, as well as shocked by the revival of Broly.

"It's always something, isn't it?" Old Kai shook his head in disbelief.

"Indeed it is. But I have faith that Goku and the others will find a way to settle this whole miss." Kibito Kai looked at the older.

A familiar voice was heard by the two Kais. _"This is really something, huh?" _It was King Kai, speaking telepathically from his planet.

"It is, King Kai. However, I'm sure that Goku will have a plan. I'm positive. He always finds a way!" Kibito Kai tried to be optimistic about the situation.

Old Kai could somewhat agree with this. "Hmm... well, I suppose your right, Kibito. Let's just hope so. Because I have a really bad feeling about this..."

* * *

Elsewhere in the universe, at Beerus' temple, Whis was also sensing these crazy events unfold using his staff. "This is quite unexpected." He glanced over at Beerus, who was currently napping.

"Where is my pudding?" Beerus was talking in his sleep.

Whis sighed. "I suppose we won't intervene just yet..."


	2. Chapter 2

At Kami's lookout, a lot of things were explained over the course of the meal. You could never bother Goku while he was eating and Vegeta's pride kept him quiet. Gohan did manage to explain to the ORC the state of the Earth and the capabilities of the fighters present. Goten, Trunks, and Koneko napped on the floor.

"So if I got this right," Rias confirmed what they were just told. "You're all Saiyans from another planet, and this is a different Earth than the one we came from."

"That's right." Gohan continued on. "It's a little different than what you're used to, but it's here. We've been defending it from all sorts of evils for a long time. You have to be ready for anything!"

"As a demon myself, I and my family have been witness to near-cataclysms of that scale." Rias empathized. "We know what it's like to have the fate of existence on your shoulders."

"That's right." Akeno backed her up. "It sounds like you're stronger than we are, but we can hold our own, I promise you that."

"You'd better." Vegeta broke his silence. He was still uneasy.

Goku exhaled, full to the brim. "Whew! That was a good meal!"

Issei was with Goku, for he was stuffed as well. "You said it, G-man! That was the best food I ever had!"

Kiba wiped his mouth with a napkin. "You know, since we first got here, I feel stronger than I was before."

Issei knew what his friend was talking about. "Yeah. Now that you mention it, I think the whole club got stronger."

Gohan thought about this interesting statement, and only managed to come to one conclusion. "Maybe when you all came through that portal, you received a power bonus of some kind."

Vegeta agreed with Gohan, and even had a further reasoning behind it. "Perhaps all of you absorbed the Godly ki that currently exists in the Earth's atmosphere."

Issei had no idea what that meant. "Uh, can you go over that again, dude?"

Goku then entered this conversation. "About a year ago, these two Gods named Whis and Beerus came to Earth! Around that time, I became a Super Saiyan God and battled Beerus, though I couldn't beat him. I think that because there were three Gods on the planet during one day's time, all that God ki may still be in our planet's atmosphere!"

Vegeta agreed with his Saiyan friend/rival. "That's right, Kakarot. All of that Godly ki wouldn't leave in just a year's time, it will take a while for it to disappear completely from our planet."

"Whoa, that's neat! So we are all basically like God Devils now!" Issei liked the sound of it.

Vegeta had a rare moment when he actually laughed. "Haha! Talk about contradicting yourselves. Besides, you all are still no match for me anyway."

With all of that information said, Rias wanted to make sure there were no more questions. "I think we understand things a bit better now. Is there anything you need from us?"

"You gave us what you could and that's good enough. We'll do our best to get you back home in one piece." Gohan gave his word.

Just then, Goku and Vegeta both sensed an immense power coming towards them. It was still a long way off, but it was getting closer, and fast.

"Kakarot!" Vegeta called out.

"I know." Goku's face looked stern. "I feel like I've sensed this power before."

Gohan now felt it too, and so did Trunks and Goten.

"This is... no, it can't be!" Gohan was in shock and disbelief. "It's... Broly! But how?!"

"Gah! I don't know why, but I'm really scared!" Goten was quite unhappy.

Trunks wasn't faring any better. "It's that guy!"

"Uh, Broly? Is there someone else here?" Issei was up and alert as well, stirred by the commotion.

"Not yet." Goku was standing up now, focusing on the power in the distance.

Rias and the ORC couldn't sense power levels like the Z Fighters could. Still, it was clear as day that trouble was on its way.

Vegeta scowled. "He'll be here eventually, and he's more powerful than ever."

"You're right." Goku turned to the ORC. "I hate to ask, but we could really use your help. If Broly is allowed to live, our whole universe could be destroyed, with you in it!"

Koneko was up and about. "Then we just need to escape before he arrives."

Rias had a decision to make. "Don't say that, Koneko. Our hosts have been gracious, and besides, they can hardly help us if they're fighting for their lives. As your King, I am calling you all to battle."

The ORC didn't question the decision. "Yes, Ma'am!" They shouted in unison.

Goku was visibly relieved and smiled. "Thanks, guys. It means a lot! With your upgraded power levels, you all can definitely lend us a hand." He then frowned again. "But it's going to be a very hard fight. We need to prepare."

"How much time do we have?" Kiba asked the pressing question.

"I don't know." Gohan concentrated. "A day, maybe two tops."

"Is that really enough time to power up? This Broly sounds super strong." Issei was a little worried.

"There is a way. The Hyperbolic Time Chamber." Vegeta spelled it out.

The confused looks of the ORC meant that further explanation was necessary.

Goku explained the whole deal. "The chamber allows us to train inside for a whole year! But on the outside, only a day has past."

"A whole year?" Akeno didn't like that idea. "That's far too long, even if it's only a day out here."

"Don't worry." Goku alleviated their fears. "It's mainly to test your strength and get you used to fighting a Saiyan like Broly, and developing your own strength. Goten, Trunks, we'll be taking you deeper into the chamber for the first time."

"Eeehhhh?" The Saiyan children had never been that deep inside of the chamber before, but it is unlikely to cause them much trouble.

"Very well, I accept." Rias sealed the deal. "There's nothing else we can do."

The rest of the ORC agreed with her.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Get in!" Vegeta wasted no time and headed towards the chamber's entrance.

The other Z Fighters entered after him, and then the ORC entered next.

* * *

The club were marveled at the interior. It wasn't terrible looking, but also not the best either. It looked cozy though, and had the amenities necessary to live for a long time.

Gohan first instructed the ORC. "Okay everyone, the sooner we do this the sooner we get to leave. Watch us spar, and then we'll watch you fight each other."

The intensity of the Saiyan battles shocked the ORC at first. It was a lot more hand to hand, and the energy or 'ki' was much more direct than a lot of the magic they were used to. What was also impressive was the amount of damage the Saiyans could seemingly shrug off and the extent of their stamina. By the time they stopped an hour later, there were no signs of tiring.

Goku landed next to the ORC. "Okay, your turn!"

The ORC began to train just as they were instructed. They all noticed that the temperature was a bit hot, but they could handle it.

"Take this!" Rias unleashed a magic blast in Akeno's direction.

Akeno managed to dodge it and she launched a lightning attack at Koneko.

Things continued like this for about an hour, without any member taking any bad injuries. Once that time was up, Issei and his group felt way more powerful than they had when they first entered.

"Damn, I feel super powered!" Issei loved the new power level he was at.

"I agree, I think this training paid off big time." Kiba was impressed.

Rias had to agree with the two boys. "I'm glad we all came into his place."

Asia didn't get too much stronger, but she was able to increase her stamina and endurance by staying strong during this whole session. "I still can't do much damage to enemies, but I did improve in some areas!" She cheered.

"My lightning powers may be the strongest of its kind in history." Akeno giggled.

Koneko felt so strong that she could possibly lift up the largest mountain in the world and throw it into outer space. "This is awesome."

"Can't argue with the results, that's for sure." Kiba swung his sword in a practice swing.

Goku smiled at the largely positive feedback from the ORC. "I'm glad to hear that from all of you!"

Even Vegeta had to hand it to them. "Looks like you're more than all talk. We might survive this after all."

Issei wanted to train some more. "That was kinda fun. Wish I coulda stayed a little longer, though."

Rias smiled. "It was a good experience, but maybe it's best not to spend too much time in dilated time spaces. That's why I kept our sessions in created space short."

Akeno agreed. "That's right. We don't know what it'll do to you in the long term."

"Everyone get a bite to eat. You'll need your strength." Gohan didn't have to say that twice.

After everyone had their fill of food and rest, they were ready to exit the chamber.

* * *

As soon as all the Z Fighters and the ORC exited, everyone was frozen in fear at the sight of one certain Saiyan, as if they'd seen their own ghosts come back to haunt them.

In a flash of sick green colored energy, half of Kami's lookout was disintegrated. Evil laughter could be heard immediately following this blast.

"Ahhhhhh!" Asia screamed as she and the rest of the ORC narrowly escaped vaporization.

Issei moved to protect her. "It's okay! I get ya, Asia!"

"Dammit! It's Broly! He's here!" Vegeta was fully alerted and rolled up his right fist. "Get ready for the fight of your lives!"

An evil and dark laugh could be heard once again.

Goku knew he and the others were in for a long fight, for he could sense the unusual revived power that Broly possessed. Upon seeing the Legendary Super Saiyan, Goku stared at him with a serious but also threatening face. "Broly! You never give up, do you? Even in death, you find some way to come after me!"

Broly looked at the Saiyan. "Indeed, Kakarot. This time, though, I will prevail in destroying you for good!" He looked around the half-destroyed Kami's Lookout and noticed all the Saiyans were present. He also noted the several specimens who he thought were humans. He wasn't too interested in them, but the more bodies to bat around, the better for him. "Looks like everyone's here. Good! Time for the carnage to begin! Hahahaha!" Broly then proceeded to power up to Super Saiyan.

Goku and Vegeta also powered up to Super Saiyan. They both now had spiky gold hair with a gold aura around them.

Issei commented on these changes. "Whoa! They all turned blonde! Neat!"

Broly wasn't impressed with Goku or Vegeta. "I can still defeat you two in your current states!"

Goku smirked a little. "Time to move up a level!" He suddenly had electrical sparks around his body, as well as slight hair changes. "Now, I'm a Super Saiyan 2. How about that?"

Vegeta also did the same thing. "Ha! You should be no match for us now."

"You think you can stop me? Watch this!" Broly then transformed into his Legendary Super Saiyan form. The area seemed to go through some freaky changes when this occurred. When it was settled, Broly now appeared with blank white eyes, green hair, and huge muscles.

Rias was shocked at Broly's light show. "This guy may be a lot harder to beat than we first thought."

Asia was scared of Broly's appearance and laughter. She hid behind Issei for protection. "Oh gosh!"

"Most of us are familiar with your current form. But, things aren't stepping here! Ahhhhhhh!" Goku powered up even further and the Earth started to shake.

Vegeta underwent a identical transformation, shaking the Earth as well. "Rahhhh!"

"H-Holy s-s-s-shit!" Issei felt the earthquake and tried to stay on his feet but found it quite difficult.

The ORC all held onto each other for support, shocked at how strong these Saiyans really were.

"Now, we're at Super Saiyan 3." Goku's voice sounded a bit strained.

Vegeta smirked. "You have no chance, Broly. You better leave now while you still can." He was more cocky than ever.

Both Saiyan's hair were super long and they had different looking eyebrows, along with more electric sparks around their bodies.

Issei noted their strange new looks. "What the hell's going on?!"

The entire ORC were in awe.

Koneko had to make a comment. "Have they ran out of hairstyles yet?"

Broly simply laughed. "HA! Too bad, Kakarot and Vegeta. Now... it's MY TURN! Rahhhhh!" Broly powered up his energy and it shook the Earth even more than it had before.

"N-N-Not a-a-again!" Issei was shaking and the entire ORC held onto dear life a second time.

Once the smoke around him cleared, a new and insanely powerful Broly was revealed, now with a slightly deeper voice. "Super Saiyan 3 it is, then!" His hair was still green but very long, and his muscle mass increased. His aura turned dark green and he had black electric bolts around his body.

Goku and Vegeta looked at each other in disbelief.

Gohan was shocked as well. "W-What?! No way!"

Goten and Trunks then decided to fuse. "Fuuuu-SION, HA!" In a flash of bright light, Gotenks revealed himself, in his Super Saiyan 3 state. "I'm back, and stronger than ever!" Gotenks smirked childishly.

Issei and his group had no idea what was going on. "What...the...hell?" Issei rubbed his eyes to check that he wasn't seeing things.

Akeno was dumfounded. "The two cute kids fused together into a kid with long gold hair!"

Gohan then powered up to his max power state, known as Ultimate Gohan. This also had Earth shaking results, but the ORC were getting used to the side effects now. "Alright, I'm ready, guys!"

"Right. Let's go!" Goku and the other three Saiyans flew full speed at Broly.

Rias ordered certain ORC members to follow her lead. "Come on, Kiba and Koneko! Let's back them up!" Issei, Asia and Akeno stayed back to watch, for now.

Broly didn't care a slight bit that seven fighters were flying at him at once. He stayed still in mid air and took every single hit from the brave fighters. All seven hit him in multiple areas with all their might. However, Broly snickered and didn't flinch at all! He then kicked away Gotenks and Koneko, punched Vegeta in the face, headbutted Goku and then Gohan, and used mere ki energy to knock away Rias and Kiba. "Is that all you got?"

Asia was getting more frightened by the minute. She continued to hide behind Issei.

Goku was the first to recover from the hit he took. "Broly, stop this now! You don't know what your getting yourself into!"

Broly laughed hysterically in response. He already about to finish this party. "I've had enough of these games, Kakarot. Time to die!" In the blink of an eye, he slammed into all of the Z Fighters and the ORC members in the battle with all his might, sending them flying into Kami's Lookout and nearly destroying the rest of it.

In the aftermath of this assault, Kiba and Koneko were knocked out in a pile of debris and the others were heavily damaged but still awake. Rias had trouble standing up and laid on the ground weakly, while the four Saiyans could get back on their feet.

"Oh no! Asia, help Rias and the others!" Issei took charge. His dragon gear had boosted three times while he was out of the battle. "Akeno, protect her while she heals our friends!"

"Roger!" Akeno held Asia and flew her to aid their friends.

"Insects! Take this!" Broly fired a small green blast from his hand.

"No you don't!" Issei fired his beam cannon at the blast, successfully diverting it. "Ha! I did it!"

Broly was not amused. "You'll pay for that, boy!"

"Uh oh." Issei knew he was in trouble, but he had to distract this monster long enough to give Asia time to heal everyone. "Time for my own transformation!" He called on the Red Dragon Ddraig to protect him. Crimson armor plates materialized out of thin air and stuck to his body. "How do ya like me now?"

"RAAAHH!" Broly flew forward with incredible force and delivered a crushing punch to Issei.

Even with the armor, Issei barely survived the attack. "GAAAAH!" He flew backwards and slammed hard into the ground. "Dammit. He's too damn strong..."

* * *

Light-years away, Whis had taken extreme interest in the battle. He proceeded to wake up Beerus, even though he wasn't supposed to do so at this time.

"Lord Beerus, come see this." Whis called to the cat-god while waking him up.

"What? What is it? Pudding? Salmon? The Saiyans, possibly?" Beerus yawned and woke up. "Just let them do what they want. I'm not suppose to be up yet. It's only be a year or so."

Whis obliged. "I don't think I've ever seen them struggle so much. Not even against you."

"So you say?" Beerus was interested. "Let me see." He looked at the battle in progress through the magical staff. "You're right about that. Is anyone even alive down there?" He got up and changed out of his sleep clothes and into his usual attire.

"I think this is worthy of our attention, wouldn't you say?" Whis chuckled.

"Yes, I suppose so. If this insane being is allowed to live, he may be a bother to me as the God of Destruction. Let's go." Beerus eat a small cup of pudding and was ready to go.

* * *

By this point, it was now nighttime.

"Kyaaaaa!" Asia was heard screaming. She never had a chance to recover any of her friends.

Broly had blasted the four Saiyans with several green ki blasts. Gotenks had defused as a result, Goku and Vegeta returned to their normal states and were briefly knocked out, and Issei was too weakened to move from his spot from earlier.

Akeno was then hit by Broly's punch (he was suppressed) and got knocked out against some debris.

"Hahahaha! Only one pest left to defy me. Any last words?" Broly prepared to have a ball torturing the remaining uninjured member of the ORC.

Asia closed her eyes tightly and prepared herself for the worst.

"Hello all." Beerus landed off to the side of the mostly destroyed Lookout.

"It's good seeing you again." Whis bowed.

Funnily enough, pretty much everyone was either knocked out or close to that, so no one answered them.

Broly's eyes widened. Such unbelievable power, not present one moment and then here the next. It was God ki that Broly was surprisingly able to sense. "What?! Where did you two come from?"

"A galaxy far, far away... or something of the sort." Beerus cleared his throat. "Mind entertaining me for a little while?"

"RAAAHHH!" Broly was furious now. He flew at them in a blind rage. He was not as powerful as Beerus or Whis, but didn't really care.

Beerus had a purple colored aura around him and was dodging and weaving Broly's attacks. "Hmm, this might be fun after all!"

Whis was setting up a picnic tarp on a clean spot on the Lookout. "Careful, Lord Beerus. You may have to get serious."

Beerus then swiftly chopped Broly on the back of his neck. "There, that should do it."

Broly flew down to the ground below, bursting into a large rock.

"No problem." Beerus yawned slightly. "When he awakens, he'll be too weak to do anything."

Asia was shocked at what she witnessed. "Wow, that cat s-sure is strong!"

Goku and Vegeta both arose from some debris. "It can't be over that easily." Goku knew that Broly wasn't done for.

They both had taken notice of the big full moon that was out tonight.


	3. Chapter 3

Despite the attack delivered by the mighty Beerus, Broly wasn't down and out yet. He got back up on his feet and powered up. "Gaahh! You there, the cat! You're mine!" He flew upwards but then stopped dead in his tracks. He was staring at the moon!

Goku and Vegeta had also done this at the exact same time Broly had.

During this downtime, Asia ran over to aid everyone who had been beaten badly, which was pretty much everyone.

Beerus stared at the still Broly. "So, have you realized that you can't win?" He then turned his head to look at whatever Broly was. "The moon? What's the meaning of this?"

Suddenly, the three Saiyans began to undergo a transformation of a lifetime! All three Saiyans shook the planet with their incredible power. They all suddenly grew a tail as well.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Sacred World of the Kais, Old Kai seemed to be familiar with whatever was going on here. "Could it be...?"

Kibito Kai looked at the elder. "What is it, ancestor?"

Old Kai looked back at the taller Kai. "These Saiyans must be at their peak. Right now, they are experiencing a Golden Great Ape transformation."

Kibito Kai was lost. "A what now?"

Old Kai cleared his throat. "I mean, they are transforming into their ultimate forms. You see, when a Saiyan looks at the full moon with certain conditions, they undergo a new transformation. If a Saiyan has reached all three main Super Saiyan forms, are in their prime, are at a certain power level, and they happen to face a full moon..."

Kibito Kai wanted to know what the point of all this was. "Okay, so now what?"

Old Kai didn't answer him and looked back at the crystal ball with wise eyes.

* * *

Back on Earth, the ORC were now all better thanks to Asia. They were baffled by the appearance of these giant apes.

"Whoa, check that out! It's like golden King Kong times three!" Issei couldn't believe what was going on.

"Let's all stay here for now. We're all hidden and so we shouldn't be found so easily." Rias ordered the ORC.

Beerus and Whis witnessed these transformations and were quite amazed.

"This is really something." Whis continued to eat sushi at his picnic.

Beerus smirked slightly at the sight of the three apes. "Quite amusing. I figure that they shall transform into something else shortly." He rested his arms behind his back and waited to see what would happen next.

Goten, Trunks and Gohan were all standing with the ORC. "This is wild! But they all should be aware of who they are, so they shouldn't go bananas on us." Gohan was confident in this. "Broly, though... I'm not sure." He was nervous regarding the insane Saiyan.

Then the three apes began to glow and they began a second transformation! It was long and seemed to make the planet quiver in fear at their amazing power. Once the smoke cleared that surrounded Goku and Vegeta, they were revealed in their new Super Saiyan 4 forms, the ultimate combination of the humanoid Saiyan and the great ape.

Their appearance was really something else; they looked nothing like they did before. The two Saiyans now had red fur around their bodies, crimson shadow trim around their eyes, a red tail, and hair that was now their natural color but a lot longer than in their base form.

Broly was still transforming, for he needed a ton of energy for completion.

Goku was concerned about the others, and so he flew over to where the group was, and Vegeta followed behind him.

"Whoa G-Man, you look wicked cool!" Issei was digging Goku's new look.

"You're looking quite striking yourself, Vegeta." Rias really liked the Saiyan prince's new appearance.

"Thanks for the compliments, guys." Goku's voice was deeper than normal. "This power is far beyond what I ever could have imagined. Let's call this form Super Saiyan 4."

Vegeta liked the sound of that. "Super Saiyan 4 it is. This must be our primal Saiyan instincts fully awakened and brought to the surface." His voice was also slightly deeper.

Beerus noted the major differences in Goku and Vegeta's new forms. "I see you both now have a tail just like me. How interesting."

"Beerus, let's say you and me have a rematch after this whole thing with Broly is over with?" Goku seemed cool and confident.

"Hmm, that sounds excellent. But for now, you have that being called Broly to deal with." Beerus pointed to the Legendary Saiyan.

Broly was now completed in his new state, the ultimate Super Saiyan 4. "Now _this_ is power!" He smirked evilly and looked around his new self. His aura was black and accompanied by black lightning, along with light rain pouring down his body, almost like there was a black cloud above his head.

Beerus and Whis were wide eyed at the new foe.

Broly then launched a large dark green blast that hit Beerus directly and it made him fly into Whis. The explosion was dangerously powerful. It was a spectacular attack, yet it was only a small fraction of Broly's new power. The fact that it was enough to throw godlike beings into disarray was foreboding.

"Everybody get down!" Goku spread his arms in defense of the ORC and the remaining Z Fighters. They were fortunate that the blast wasn't aimed at them directly. Even the radial damage was strong, for a Super Saiyan 4 had to save his friends from disintegration.

"Hahahahahaha!" Broly laughed maniacally. "That's payback for earlier! And here comes the interest!" Broly targeted Beerus first. He flew down to the God of Destruction and grabbed him by the neck, bashing his face repeatedly with a closed fist.

Beerus' body shook violently from the impacts. There was no doubt that his skull was fracturing in several places.

"Let him go!" Whis launched himself at Broly. It was a mistake.

Broly threw aside Beerus, who was now unconscious and unlikely to recover soon. "I haven't forgotten about you!" Broly disappeared and reappeared behind Whis.

"Wha-" Whis fell to Kami's lookout, his neck struck. It was now his turn to sleep, but it would not be a peaceful nap.

Broly followed the now knocked out Whis, throwing fist after fist at his exposed back, while laughing with each strike. However, even these attacks were merely child's play to Broly. He didn't bother using real force because he didn't need it. The hits caused another huge chunk of Kami's Lookout to collapse and break away, taking with it both Beerus and Whis far down below to a mountain area.

Broly took to the air, reveling in his awesome power. "I am more than just the greatest Saiyan ever! I am the greatest living thing to ever exist!"

The ORC was pale by this point. Goten and Trunks had wet themselves while Gohan lamented that he couldn't do anything to stop this madness.

Goku, though somewhat shocked, stood tall. "Gohan, listen to me. Take these kids to Earth, far away from here. And don't come back, it's too dangerous."

"Dad... No! I'll be back to help, you can't stop me." Gohan was determined to assist in some way.

"Don't argue, boy." Vegeta slapped that idea down. "Do as you're told. Go!"

But the ORC had other plans.

Issei stood up, trembling at the knees, and gathered his courage. "No way! Don't worry about us. We're here to fight and win!"

Koneko slammed her fists together. "That's right. Let me at him."

Rias sighed. "Does anyone object?"

Akeno smiled confidently. "I'll stay here."

Kiba birthed a great sword. "No way am I leaving you guys here."

Even Asia looked ready to roll.

"Guess we're staying after all." Rias conjured red flame in the palm of her hand.

"Y-Yeah!" Goten and Trunks ran with the crowd. "We won't back down!" They high-fived each other.

Goku chuckled. He was surprised that he could laugh kindly in the presence of such darkness and violence. "That's the winning spirit. I respect you all for that. This won't be easy, though."

"You can't be serious!" Vegeta was angry but he ultimately accepted this reality. "Ugh, fine. Don't blame me when you Devils are killed. Just stay out of my way!" He flew at Broly without another second's hesitation.

"Right behind you!" Goku followed.

The ORC and the other Z fighters knew that they would have to take care of themselves while finding a way to attack from the sidelines.

"You all are way out of your league! I will kill you all slowly and watch you die in delight! In my current state, I can kill your new friends with one punch each!" Broly laughed.

"O-One punch?" Asia held her stomach at the thought of that.

Goku grunted. "Listen guys, try to not get hit, at all costs!" He called to the ORC. "You all don't deserve that. I couldn't forgive myself if he killed you."

The ORC members all nodded in response.

"We'll be careful!" Issei was ready to fight.

All the fighters present except for Asia flew full speed at the monster Broly. Then, each fighter hit a part of his body with a series of punches and kicks. Broly didn't flinch and laughed it off. He grabbed the back of Goku and Vegeta's heads and made them collide their heads together!

"Ow, ow!" Goku rubbed his head.

"Ow! Kakarot, what is your head made of?!" Vegeta groaned.

Broly smirked and then kicked the two Saiyans away at once.

After shaking off any pain he had, Goku began to power up his signature attack. "Alright everybody, group attack! Unleash your strongest move at Broly!"

Rias held in her hands a 'Power of Destruction' magic attack. She powered it up to be at it's strongest possible.

Issei managed to boost dozens of times by this point and his gear called out "Explosion!" He was ready.

Akeno called to her inner strength to bring out her strongest holy lightning attack.

Goten and Trunks were making a double Kamehameha together.

Kiba was summoning his ability to create numerous demon swords using "Sword Birth" that would hopefully penetrate Broly.

Vegeta powered up his signature move as well, drawing a lot of energy to do so.

Gohan began to initiate an Ultimate Kamehameha.

And last but probably least, Koneko found a large boulder to throw at Broly, just for fun.

With everyone ready to fire, Goku called out the magic words. "FIRE!" Goku unleashed his Kamehameha x10 at Broly. His eyes glowed red when he launched this mighty attack.

Vegeta launched his attack after Goku's blast. "Final Shine Attack!"

Rias unleashed her destructive magic directly at Broly's body. "Take this, you monster!"

Koneko threw the large boulder at Broly's face. "Suck on that."

Kiba unleashed what appeared to be hundreds of multi-colored swords at random parts of Broly's body. He couldn't tell the damage just yet because smoke was covering the monster's body at the moment.

Akeno's lightning attack fired at Broly's back. "You're mine, Broly!"

Goten and Trunks' blast hit Broly's body head on. "HAAA!"

Immediately after that, Gohan fired his ultimate attack at the Saiyan. "Kamehame... HAAA!"

The final assault came from Issei, who fired an extremely powerful boosted Dragon Shot directly at Broly. "Take that, straight up the ass! Hell yeah!"

"That should do it." Goku witnessed all of this and was sure it was over.

"Yeah, G-Man! We did it!" Issei cheered and flew over to high-five Goku.

However, it was no time for cheers or beers. Broly laughed with his deadliest and most evil laugh yet. The smoke completely cleared, revealing that he was barely even scratched! "Ha! Too bad, losers."

None of Kiba's swords had managed to even _cut_ Broly anywhere, and they all had simply broken when they hit his skin. "No way!" Kiba was shocked.

"You. Gotta. Be. Motherfreakin'. Kiddin' Me!" Issei spelled it out for everybody.

Broly smirked. "My turn!" He unleashed hell upon the Z fighters and the ORC, dealing back every ounce of energy they threw at him.

Goku and Vegeta were forced once again to take as much of the attack themselves as they could. This time, however, nothing was certain. The last section of Kami's Lookout was blown apart, sending everyone falling down to the main Earth.

* * *

Despite the massive destruction, the protection of the SS4 powerhouses did pay off. While most of the remaining fighters were knocked unconscious, they escaped death once again. The Red Dragon Ddraig instinctively protected Issei with a hasty armor, further reducing the damage and leaving him in better shape than the rest. The main problem was that they were heading straight for the ground at terminal velocity, with no signs of stopping.

Fortunately, in the middle of free-fall, the Super Saiyan 4 duo regained consciousness.

"What's happening? We're... we're falling!" Goku's eyes were wide open.

"Oh really? I couldn't tell!" Vegeta was furious and sarcastic at once. "I knew keeping these idiots around was a bad idea!"

"Nevermind that, let's bring them to safety. If we don't get back into action soon, Broly will destroy everything!" Goku grabbed as many fighters as he could while Vegeta grabbed the rest. They safely slowed the descent and left them to recover in a grassy field. Without Asia conscious and her healing ability not available, they had to hope they would pull through somehow.

"Nice planet you have here." Broly floated down slowly until he could see the two Saiyans nearby. "I had a home once. Let me show you what happened to it!" He began to form a ball of energy in his palm. It was small at first and didn't grow too much in size. But it was incredibly dense and had a heavy gravitational pull. It was clear that whatever it contained could destroy half the solar system easily.

"Vegeta! We can't let him fire that! You know what to do!" Goku knew that he and Vegeta couldn't stop that attack in their current states.

"I know. No arguments this time, I'll do it!" Vegeta would normally be reluctant to do this technique, unless it was literally their only hope.

"Fuuu...sioooon, HAAAAA!" The two mighty Saiyans fused into one being by the way of the mighty Fusion Dance. The runoff energy expelled by the fusion was enough to split the ground a mile deep, luckily missing the fighters lying nearby. If the byproduct was so powerful, the main effect would be greater than imagined. It was hard to believe that the planet could sustain the power of this Saiyan while he was on it.

Broly stopped in his tracks. The energy in his palm slowly dissipated as the monster stood in awe of the new sight before him.

The fused being, known as Gogeta, smirked at the monster. "What's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost." Gogeta had red hair and brown fur, along with the fusion dance attire. He also had glitter in his energy aura. His voice sounded like Goku and Vegeta talking at the same time.

What Broly saw was the biggest threat to him since his rebirth. He saw an equal, a true rival! Though in reality, it was actually much more than that.


	4. Chapter 4

"Impossible!" The Legendary Saiyan Broly did not understand this feeling. His urge and whim to destroy things was replaced by a cautionary self-preservation. Destruction is the true nature of this monster; one who does not wish for a challenge or a fair fight, and to simply annihilate. When faced with his own doom, he would have no choice but to pause.

Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta stepped forward. The Earth was still not safe, not by a long-shot. He had to get Broly off the planet. There was only one guaranteed way to do it. "Now the real battle begins." He charged at Broly, grabbing his waist and flying into space.

"AHHHHH!" Broly yelled, plagued by a force that he could not easily stop. Flailing like an animal, he pounded at his assailant in a desperate attempt to break free. It was largely ineffective.

It wasn't until Gogeta let him go, many miles into the Earth's orbit, that Broly was free. As if on cue, Broly's demeanor returned to that of the great monster he was known as. "You think you can match me, the Legendary Super Saiyan?! RAAHHHHH!" He launched a volley of green orbs, each projectile with the power to destroy the planet!

"Kid's stuff!" Gogeta didn't miss a beat. By channeling his power, the orbs deflected around him like a polarized magnet effect and detonated into each other behind him. The explosion was massive, back-lighting him in green energy. He smirked, unaffected. "That all you got?"

"How can you be this powerful?! DIIIIEE!" In a final spurt of rage, Broly charged at Gogeta head on.

Gogeta grimaced, bracing for the impact. It was powerful and it meant business. "That's more like it. HAAAA!" They traded blows where they collided. They were now battling at an incalculable speed. To human eyes, they appeared to be lines zig-zagging all over the place. Unable to block everything, both received their fair share of solid hits, but neither stopped.

The heated combat caused them to wander across hundreds of miles of space in just about a minute. During this massive battle of epic proportions, Broly got hit the most and also received the most damage overall. However, with his unusual and unnatural power, he wasn't going down easily.

Gogeta had a breakthrough. He managed to once again grab hold of Broly from behind in a grappling maneuver. "Ha! Try getting out of this one!"

Broly accepted the challenge. With his shoulders locked back by the hold and no ground to push off of, he had no choice but to use raw strength. Fortunately for him, that was his specialty. "KAKAROOOOOTTT!" He clinched his arms forward inch by inch, slowly gaining more leverage against his own back. Finally, when his arms were in position, he broke the hold in one fell swoop, thus launching Gogeta off of him.

Gogeta recovered instantly. He knew the grapple was unsustainable. It was all a ruse to tire Broly out and play to his arrogance, all in preparation for a spectacular attack. "Try this one for size. BIG BANG KAMEHAMEHAAAAAA!" A massive flash of energy engulfed Broly, just as the monster Saiyan had turned back around.

"Raahh!" Broly was fighting for his life within the extremely powerful attack. "I-I won't be...d-defeated!" He roared and attempted to deflect the blast, but it was no use. The blast then exploded with massive and catastrophic force.

When the smoke cleared, Gogeta didn't see Broly anywhere. "Is it finally over? Did we do it?" It was an extremely powerful attack, but it was not without risks. If Broly wasn't defeated with that attack, there would be hell to pay.

Suddenly, Broly teleported infront of Gogeta, still alive and still in his SS4 form! However, he was heavily battle damaged with torn clothes. He smirked evilly at the fused being. "Hahaha! I rise again!"

Gogeta crossed his arms and smirked back. "That was impressive that you survived that attack. But just one more attack like that and it's all over for you, Broly. Your power has dropped quite a bit." Gogeta found that he had used a lot of energy to use that previous move. He needed some more time to build up his ki, in order to launch the final assault. "Fortunately for you, I can't fire another blast like that one just yet!"

Broly was quite pleased by the news. "It looks like you really are all talk and no action!" Broly powered up his ki, and while using his hidden ability of bottomless power, his power level returned back to where it was before the big attack. "There, good as new!"

Gogeta was impressed by that stunt. "Not bad, Broly. Not bad at all. But, I'm not worried."

Before the two would continue their huge battle, Broly decided to kill the others and stop this charade. "I have been toyed with for the last time. Everything dies!" He powered up a medium sized green ball and launched it at the other Z Fighters and ORC that were all still out cold.

"Oh no you don't!" Gogeta teleported himself to be right infront of his group of friends. He powered up his aura, which caused the ORC and Z Fighters to all slowly awaken from the magnificent energy expelled from Gogeta. He then kicked the green blast right back where it came from.

Broly simply dodged his own blast. "You were lucky!"

Issei and his fellow ORC members slowly opened their eyes and got up on their feet. They were all baffled by the sight of Gogeta.

"Dude, this is awesome! Two SS4's fused together! It's like how those kids were doing it, but a thousand times cooler!" Issei digged the fusion.

Rias commented on the fused being's hair. "It's just like my hair color."

Goten and Trunks' had their mouths wide open. "No way! Neat-o!"

Asia was eternally grateful that Gogeta had saved them. "Thank you so much, sir!"

"Yeah, thank goodness that someone like you is here." Akeno giggled.

Gohan couldn't believe the power coming from Gogeta. "Dad, I can't even comprehend your power when you and Vegeta are fused together like this!"

Kiba smiled and bowed in respect. "We are sure to win with you here."

Koneko didn't have too much to say as usual, but it was just enough. "Bad ass."

Gogeta crossed his arms and enjoyed all the compliments and whatnot. "Yeah, it's no problem." His tone was cool and cocky. "There is one thing that is, though. I don't have quite enough energy to deliver a finishing attack to Broly." He crossed his arms. "I just need enough ki to launch my ultimate attack."

Nearby, Beerus and Whis had managed to finally recover themselves, though their power was drained. They sensed the power level of Gogeta and they immediately teleported to his location.

The whole gang was now here to help. Gogeta's request did not go unheard. There was little time, but still so many questions.

Issei was more than happy to lend his power and was the first to try. He raised his fist in the air. "Power transfer, HOOOOOO!" Except it did precisely nothing. "Uh, oh yeah. How do I do that again?"

"As if I would even let you play your little games!" Broly powered up several more energy blasts that he would soon fire.

Gogeta wasn't threatened. "Throw as many as you like. I might not be able to stop you yet, but I can stop each and every one of your attacks until I can beat you." The talk was effective and Broly hesitated, knowing the truth. The tension was thick. It was like an old-fashioned standoff.

Whis, master of martial knowledge, knew of a way. "Those half-Saiyans over there should be able to transfer their power just fine. You Devil humans, on the other hand, may require a unique method."

Rias was eager to hear it. "We'll do anything to take down this monster once and for all. Right everyone?" The whole ORC released a loud cheer.

Beerus dug a finger into his ear canal. "Yes... yes, that's quite enough of that. Hurry and tell them, Whis. I want this Broly to be destroyed as soon as possible."

"As you wish." Whis specified that, like the Z Fighters, the ORC would have to join hands and unify their power. Whis would then receive and transform that power into a usable form and deliver it where it was needed.

Broly laughed and was amused at this conversation. "No matter what plan there is, I will kill you all!"

In the meantime, Gohan, Goten, and Trunks transferred their power to their fused fathers. "Here you go dad, all the energy we got left!

Gogeta felt stronger and received a good amount of energy. "This is great! Thank you, my sons. You can rest easy. I'll soon rid the universe of Broly's evil existence."

"Like this?" Rias positioned her peerage properly in a spot nearby.

"Yes, exactly." Whis instructed them correctly. "Now, I want you all to focus on releasing your energy incrementally. This will slow down the process but ensure that no one is accidentally drained of their full life force."

"Life force?" Akeno was worried. "You mean if we don't do this right, some of us could die?"

"Not at all!" Whis assured her. "All of you would die, not just a few."

"Oh, that sounds awesome! Not!" Issei was sarcastic.

"Well, what else can we do? It's time to put up or shut up." Kiba pressed on.

"I'm not afraid!" Asia was genuinely prepared to give her life if necessary. "T-This is the right thing to do."

Seeing Gogeta's already increased power, Broly decided to act now before they were finished or risk losing everything regardless. "You won't hold me forever!" Broly charged, intending to use brawn over brains.

"I can and I will!" Gogeta counter-charged, slamming into him and locking them both in a grapple for power.

"Concentrate!" Whis instructed the entire ORC to ignore the titanic energy radiating from the ultimate tug-of-war happening just a few dozen feet away.

Issei shut his eyes, focusing his full willpower._ 'The people of this world need me. My friends need me. We can't afford to fail_!' As the weakest piece spiritually, he was limiting the transfer rate to a crawl. "Ddraig!" He called on the Crimson Emperor. "Break the limit! Do it!"

The mighty dragon in the gauntlet obeyed, dangerously boosting the power output. "As you wish, Issei. But don't screw this up!" Ddraig seemed hesitant but willing.

"Issei!" Rias almost broke the transfer.

"Don't worry about me!" Issei's pained face didn't match his courageous words. He forced a smile. "I won't die that easy."

Rias had no choice but to continue. "Whis, how much longer?!"

"Almost there. Just a few more seconds... There! It's done!" Whis collected an impressive amount of power and didn't delay. He launched it at Gogeta.

Gogeta absorbed all of it into his body. "Yes! This is how much I need to launch my attack!" He pushed Broly back easily.

"Ha! Your attack didn't finish me last time. Nothing will change this time around!" Broly's veins popped on the surface of his skin as he tried his hardest to push back in vain.

Gogeta broke the grapple. "Last time, I needed not only my Big Bang Kamehameha, but also another strong attack to follow it. I know how to defeat you now! Let's hurry up and end this!" Gogeta began to power up his ki to deliver a mighty attack at Broly. "I need an extra boost in order to finish this! Beerus, can you help?"

Beerus was more than happy to rid the planet of the insane Saiyan. "Yes, I will. I must not allow myself to be dethroned by the likes of this beast!" Beerus lifted up his hands and powered up a 'God of Destruction Energy Sphere'.

Broly growled and began to unleash his most powerful and devastating attack. "This blast has enough power to destroy your entire galaxy!" This was all the remaining power he had in his body. "Say goodbye to everything!"

Gogeta's face turned serious and grim. "Here it comes! Big Bang...KAMEHAMEHAAA!" He unleashed his mighty assault at Broly with no signs of stopping.

Broly threw his power ball at Gogeta's attack and the two collided. However, Gogeta's blast was much stronger and it continued onward and enveloped Broly's ball inside of it to make it even stronger. This stunt created a new blast called the "Big Bang Blast".

Broly could easily dodge the move, but Whis stepped in to help! He teleported behind Broly at an insanely quick speed and grabbed him in the way of the full nelson. "You're not going anywhere, monster!" Whis made sure his grip was at the strongest it could be.

Broly laughed and slammed his elbow into Whis' face, sending the god-being flying backwards.

By that time though, the newly created "Big Bang Blast" headed towards the Saiyan and hit him head on! Broly growled and fought for his life within the all-powerful blast. "Gahhhh!" He showed no signs of surrendering. He had come too far to give up now. It seemed that this time, however, Broly could possibly be finished for good. However, with his last bit of legendary strength, he managed to reach his hand out from the blast, almost in a sense of "needing help".

There would only be help for him in the death department.

"Beerus, do it now!" Gogeta yelled to the cat god while his hands were still in blasting position.

"Very well, then. Take this!" Beerus launched his giant sphere that resembled the sun at Broly.

That ball also hit Broly head on, while he was still fighting for his life. With that additional attack added in, there was no way anyone could survive. Broly's life was flashing before his eyes, including when he was stabbed as a baby, cried because of baby Goku, killed his father Paragus, and when he was just recently revived. "KAAAAKKKAARROOOT!"

A large explosion then took place, one that could destroy the whole galaxy, easily. However, Whis recovered from his injury and managed to create a mystical orb around the explosion's radius, so that it would simply blow up inside the orb and not affect the outside world.

It was over, at last.

Gogeta then defused back into Goku and Vegeta due to running out of energy and time.

Whis sighed. "Thank goodness it's over."

Beerus nodded in agreement. "Can I go back to sleep now?"

Everyone chuckled at Beerus' words.

Goku felt a little sad but also relieved that it was over. "We did it! Every single one of you helped us out." He smiled to the Z Fighters and the ORC.

Vegeta was his usual self as he turned to face the ORC. "Despite you holding us back, we somehow managed to defeat Broly."

Goku was just happy to know that Broly couldn't harm anyone anymore and was put back to rest. "Man, I'm starving. Let's eat!"

Beerus liked the sound of that. "I'll join in for this feast before I leave with Whis." He licked his lips at the thought of tasty food.

"Let's go to a fancy restaurant!" Gohan had a good idea.

"Yeah! Food food food!" Goten and Trunks cheered.

The ORC had no objections. "Yeah!"

And with that, the gang all went to the most expensive restaurant in West City, and didn't have to pay. Why? Because they saved the world, that's why.

* * *

-Six months later-

"Everyone!" Goku addressed the ORC. "It was great fighting alongside all of you. I'm sad that we won't be able to spar anymore, you guys are really strong!" Goku shook the hands of each ORC member, one-by-one. "It's been fun!"

"We're gonna miss you all!" Gohan shook their hands after his dad did.

Being the smalles of the bunch, Goten and Trunks leaped around Koneko. "Come on, play with us some more pleeeeeeaaase?"

Koneko was not amused. "...'Fraid not."

"Just get out of here already and back to your homes." It was Vegeta's own way of caring, although not much either way.

"I have to admit, it really threw us off at first. Your hospitality and positive attitude made us feel welcome, and your strength protected us until we got our footing. We won't forget that." Rias spoke for the ORC with her heartfelt thanks.

Issei was tearing up. "I can't believe it's over already. I'll miss all of you, including Vegeta, even though he's kind of a jerk. I'll especially miss you, G-Man! You're the baddest badass ever!" He went over to high-five Goku for the last time.

Kiba followed suit. "I learned a lot about strength and perseverance in the face of overwhelming odds."

Akeno went over and kissed Goku on his cheek. "Thank you, for everything. It was exciting in a way, and I love excitement!" She giggled.

Goku blushed a little. "No problem!" He chuckled.

Asia bowed. "Thank you for everything!" She then hugged Goku and Gohan.

It was now time to summon the dragon. The gang had gathered all the Dragonballs beforehand and everyone was ready to proceed.

"Shenron, arise!" Goku called out the Eternal Dragon.

The ORC were in awe at the sight of this large green dragon that emerged along with a very dark sky. "I am Shenron! I shall grant you any two wishes!"

Issei's mouth was wide-open. "Any two wishes? No way! Like, I could wish for infinite cash? And a... and a HAREM?!" His heart could almost stop at the thought. "I finally found a way to be the HAREM KINGGG!" He threw his fist in the air. "I'm gonna bang OVER 9,000 CHICKS!"

Shenron had anime sweat drops on his head. "...Is that _really_ your wish?"

Rias would have none of that. She punched Issei in the cheek. "Not now, Issei."

Issei was down in the dumps. "Dammit..."

"Why did you grant a wish to revive Broly? Do you have any idea what we all went through!?" Vegeta asked a very good question.

Shenron focused his attention on Vegeta. "I must grant a wish to anyone who summons me!"

Vegeta grunted. "Whatever. At least Broly is now in Hell again. By the way, who was it who wanted Broly to be resurrected?"

"I'm not sure of his name. You ask too many questions!" The dragon was getting impatient.

Goku scratched his head. "Odd. Well, like Vegeta said, at least everything is okay now."

"For the first wish, let's wish that Broly can't be revived again." Gohan had an excellent idea.

"Yeah, that's perfect!" Goku smiled. "Shenron, we don't want Broly to ever be revived from Hell again!"

"Very well then. Your wish...is granted!" Shenron's eyes started to glow, indicating his mighty powers were unfolding.

"Thank goodness." Rias seemed happy by the news. "Hopefully no more freaky incidents will occur now."

"Now for your final wish!" Shenron waited for them.

"Alright guys, the time is now!" Goku addressed the ORC.

Issei decided to tell Shenron the wish. "Green dragon dude, we need you to send us back to our own dimension!" He pointed to himself and the ORC members.

Shenron understood what he was asking for. "So be it!" His eyes began to glow once again.

The ORC members were in a circle together and they waved to the Z Fighters as they were then teleported back to their dimension. "Goodbye!"

"Until we meet again!" Goku waved back with his usual smile that no one could ever forget.


End file.
